Sam at Eleven
'Sam at Eleven '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Cheers. It was written by Glen & Les Charles and directed by James Burrows. It originally aired on NBC on 21 October 1982. Synopsis Sam's buddy Dave stops by at Cheers, and wants Sam to be interviewed for television. Everyone is thrilled ... except Diane. Cast *Ted Danson as Sam Malone *Shelley Long as Diane Chambers *Nicholas Colasanto as Ernie "Coach" Pantusso *Rhea Perlman as Carla Tortelli *George Wendt as Norm Peterson Recurring / Guest stars: *John Ratzenberger as Cliff Clavin ''(Credit only) *Paul Vaughn as Customer #1 *Harry Anderson as Harry "The Hat" Gittes *Fred Dryer as Dave Richards *Eapen Mathei as The Recordist *Michael Mann as The Guy Plot summary Cold opening Our episode opens with Harry "The Hat" Gittes entering asking Coach for a beer. Coach refuses by saying that Sam ordered Coach not to serve Harry anymore because Harry is a "flimflammer." Harry says that he is "expecting" a friend to appear and gives Coach a note saying "One beer." Coach relents and tells Harry that a beer is $1. Harry gives him a $10 bill, so Coach goes to the cash register to give him a change. Suddenly, Harry pulls out a $1 bill and tells him that Harry already has enough bills. Then Harry tells Coach to give him back the $10 bill, while Coach leaves the remaining change on the table. Coach goes back to the register and then puts the $10 on the top of the change. Harry, seeing all the money on the table, maliciously tells Coach to exchange all the change for a $20. As Coach goes back to the register, Sam walks out of the office and tells Coach that Harry is playing one of his tricks again. Sam asks him how much Coach is giving Harry and then how much Harry gave, convincing Coach. Sam then escorts Harry out and gives Harry back a $10, while Harry shows the men a big fake $30 bill and gives Sam back his watch that Harry snatched. Act one After the opening credits, Norm comes into the bar, and Sam asks how life's treating him. Norm just ran over Life's dog. Norm says that he's late due to going to the mortuary with Vera, because she "likes to plan ahead." Diane comes in late, and explains she was after class with her professor. She feels she fully understands impressionism. Carla challenges her to imitate Kirk Douglas. Diane offers to make up for being late, but Sam says that whatever he has in mind, she wouldn't do. Walt calls the Coach over the phone, and they talk about Walt's failed play, which hasn't happened yet. Coach hangs up. Dave, the famous sportscaster, enters, and everyone shouts. He introduces himself to Diane. He also starts listing his merits, until Sam adds "incredibly married." Diane says she was hoping to reject him over his personality. Dave ignores this, and tells Sam he's here to offer Sam an interview tonight on his show. Sam feels he's been out of the game too long, but Carla encourages him. Dave reminds Sam of a favor he owes: Dave got Sam a few dates (which Sam interrupts with "dollars" when Diane comes by) a while back. Sam still says he isn't cut out for it, but everyone encourages him (some so they can be on TV). Dave and the staff still want him to do it, except Diane. Sam takes her aside, and asks what her problem is. Diane says that Sam is out of practice, which is why he will be interviewed. All of the "where are they now" shows are sad and embarrassing. Sam takes this as her being in love with him, which she denies. Sam argues that she should feel sorry for the Flintstones, not him. During the commercial break, Sam announces that he'll do it. Carla asks about it, and Dave says that Sam wasn't even his fifth choice. Act two Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 4